creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
Basic Information Fire is the formation of flames during combustion of flammable materials in an exothermic process that releases heat, light, and various chemical reaction products. In Creativerse, some materials, blocks and objects are flammable when placed or positioned openly in the game world and can quickly burn down to nothingness. Others (all liquids except for Molasses) can evaporate. Flammable blocks and materials can be set on fire by different means, mainly by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. However, several blocks and objects can also catch fire if open flames are nearby and the temperature of the surrounding is warm or even high - but only if the advanced option "Fire Sim" is enabled on player claims and "Fire Spread" is enabled for the whole game world. Flammable blocks and objects * Tar (highly inflammable - yes, "inflammable" means the exact same as "flammable"), Shredded Leaves (very easily inflammable), Thatched Wall (easily inflammable), * all natural wood blocks of tree trunks and branches: Cragwood, Elderwood, Ashenwood, Shorewood, Shorewood Husk, Parchwood, Autumnwood, Weepwood, Wildwood, Corrupted Wood * all tree leaves: Cragwood Leaves, Elderwood Leaves, Ashenwood Leaves, Shorewood Leaves, Weepwood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves, Autumnwood Leaves (red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, brown Mocha Autumnwood Leaves, yellow Citrus Autumnwood Leaves), Wildwood Leaves, Dark Wildwood Leaves, Corrupted Leaves, Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves, Corrupted Elderwood Leaves, Fallen Leaves * some plants and logs: Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Shrubs, Queen Bee, Cactus, Weeds, Cragwood Log, Weepwood Log, Mossy Weepwood Log, Driftwood, Rimecones * many types of craftable wooden blocks: Wood Wall, Blue Wood Wall, Red Wood Wall, Yellow Wood Wall, Decorative Wood Wall, Wood Floor, Decorative Wood Floor, Tile Wood Floor, Wood Slab * several wooden items of furniture and similar objects: Wood Stairs, Wood Door, Wood Gate (for fences), Wood Fence, Wood Stool, Wood Chair, Wood Table, Wood Trap Door, Wood Window * please note that now all tree Flowers and flowers growing on the ground are also flammable! This applies to Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees, Blue Flowers from Elderwood tress, Red Flowers from Ashenwood trees, Autumnwood Flowers, Weepwood Flowers, Wildwood Flowers, Tundra Flowers, Cactus Flowers and Wildflowers from Savannahs * since update R59 on January 31st 2019, Moss as well as Moss-covered Ashenwood blocks (on Ashenwood trees), and Moss-covered Weepwood blocks (on Weepwood trees) are also flammable Blocks and objects that can be transformed/changed by heat or cold (mainly by Fire Bombs and Freeze Bombs) * Mud, Sand, Snow, Ice, liquid Lava, Tar, Coal Nodes, Hardened Lava, Ice Cap, Snow Cap, Water, Bog Water, Mineral Water, Corrupted Water Fireproof * Beeswax, Vines (and Ice Vines too), Reeds, Cattails, Lilypads, Seashells, Coral, all Mushrooms, all roofs, slopes and all corner blocks for roofs and slopes including Wood Roof, Thatched Roof and Ice Slope, all corner blocks for stairs including Wood Stairs Inner Corners and Wood Stairs Outer Corners, all columns including Wood Column, Shredded Leaves Column and Thatched Column, all bungalow blocks including Bungalow Walls, Ashenwood Logs, Weathered Wood Wall, Banded Weathered Wood Wall, Wood Gravel Wall, Smooth Sandstone, Sand Castle Wall, Wood Ladders nowadays, Wood Chests, Wood Planters nowadays, Wood Book Shelves nowadays, Rustic Wood Doors, Medieval Doors, all gingerbread objects and blocks, all forbidden city blocks and objects, all haunted blocks and objects, all frost bundle objects and blocks, all mosaic tile blocks, all glass blocks In Creativerse, fire can occur '1.' in the form of the assumed fire that burns inside of a Forge at work A Forge is a craftable and placeable Crafting Station that can smelt Ores to Bars, Sand to Glass, Beeswax to Melted Wax and can process other materials into more useful crafting ingredients. Since update R11 in February 2015, for each process (hardening, smelting, etc.) 1-8 pieces of Fuel (depending on its type) will have to be provided additionally to each forgeable material in order for the Forge to start working. Fuel types Fuel can have level 1, 2, 3 or 10. Tier 10 Fuel (1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich) lets a Forge smelt and process materials the fastest. Tier 3 Fuel (2x Corrupted Wood of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves of any kind) makes for rather quick smelting. Tier 2 Fuel (1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava or 1x Sulfur) lets a Forge smelt and process materials at a moderate speed. Tier 1 Fuel (2x Wood or Logs, 4x Leaves, 4x Wood Slabs, 8x Wood Rods, 4x plant material like Shrubs or Tallgrass or 1-8x wooden building blocks or wooden crafted objects) burns only slowly. Please note that not all materials, objects and blocks that can be used for Fuel in a Forge can also be set on fire after being placed into the game world. Conversely, some flammable materials can easily burn in the game world, but cannot be used in the Forge as a Fuel. '2.' in the form of open flames as part of torches Open flames are usually part of light- and heat-emitting torches that burn infinitely after being placed into any game world of Creativerse without the need for fuel and cannot be doused. All torches with open flames can be crafted. Moss Torches can additionally often be found in Stone Treasure Chests and rarely be obtained from blue Keepas. Coal Torches can additionally often be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests and can be obtained from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas. Some torches can be obtained together with their crafting recipe by buying Super Bundles in the Store for Coins, others can only be obtained during seasonal events. Examples of Torches with open flames: Bungalow Torches, Medieval Torches, Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Candy Skull Candles, Blue Candy Skull Candles, Red Candy Skull Candles and Yellow Candy Skull Candles. In Creativerse, torches can set flammable materials on fire only when the environment is hot enough, depending on the material. Torches can also heat up a few blocks around them. If more than one of them are placed together, the temperature will be even higher. '3.' in the form of open flames as part of crafted objects Open flames are also part of other light- and heat-emitting objects that can be crafted (most of them called "lighting" in the crafting menu), deactivated/activated and wired after being placed into the game world, like Campfires, Fire Pits, Iron Fire Pits, Medieval Fireplaces and Medieval Chandeliers for example. After wiring such objects to activation devices by Sensors, Pressure Plates, Number Pads, Switches and the like, they can be activated and deactivated from a distance and on definable conditions. In Creativerse, these objects with open flames can set flammable materials on fire under certain circumstances and will heat up their surrounding, even when deactivated. 4. in the form of combusting Explosives Some Explosives are able to set flammable material on fire (only if fire spreading is enabled on the affected claim or game world) and deal burning damage over time (DOT) to Creatures and player characters (only if PvP is enabled on the affected claim or game world). While throwing these Explosives from your quickbar with right-click, you can see the Explosives burning themselves while flying and before hitting their target/s. While TNT-type Explosives can damage the area and will look like they go up in flames when they explode, they actually will not set any flammable materials on fire. Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls * can burn 7x7x4 blocks of flammable materials to nothingness, even Corrupted Leaves and Corrupted Wood, * can transform materials/blocks like Sand, Coal Nodes or Hardened Lava, * and they can start a raging fire in the game world when the flames leap over to other flammable blocks/materials, which mainly happens in biomes that bring up a heat gauge (in the bottom right corner of your screen) and in Swamplands 5. in the form of self-combusting Creatures Night Creatures and some Underground Creatures are sunlight-intolerant. If they are hit by sunlight, they will go up in blue flames and die after a few seconds, leaving nothing behind (no loot bags). These flames are not hot, will not set flammable material on fire and cannot damage player characters nor Creatures touching the self-combusting Creatures. Examples for sunlight-intolerant Creatures: Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, Night Leafi, Night Twiggy, Night Rockster, Night Chizzard, Miru, Arctic Miru, Hot Foot. '6.' in the form of raging flames in the game world that can consume flammable material When flammable materials in the game world catch fire, they will completely vanish in the process without leaving anything (like ashes) behind. These flames can spread to other flammable materials close by, especially in hot biomes that bring up a heat gauge or even in cooler Swamplands. In the worst case spreading flames can completely annihilate a forest (Forest, Savannah trees, Shorewood trees on Ocean Shores) or wooden buildings, including Wood Book Shelves and Wood Planters together with their contents (even non-flammable stuff inside). In moderately temperate areas, only few flammable materials can be set on fire easily, such as Tar (that even burns well in very cold environments) and Shredded Leaves. Thatched Walls will require a warmer surrounding to be able to start burning. Wood and crafted wooden blocks require a very warm to hot environment to start burning, while Corrupted Leaves and Corrupted Wood will not react to raging fire, but can still be set on fire by Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls. In Creativerse such a spreading of raging fire in the game world can be started by different means, like * when flammable material is placed next to (especially right above) objects with open flames (including torches) in biomes that bring up a heat gauge * when certain flammable material is placed on hot rocks (Hardened Lava), especially in hot biomes like on the Lava layer. Only Tar will start to burn if it touches Hardened Lava even in cold biomes. Shredded Leaves will go up in flames when touching Hardened Lava in temperate biomes. All other materials will require hot environments to be set on fire by Hardened Lava * when flammable materials or blocks are placed into liquid Lava, which will burn nearly all of them. Still, Lava is not hot enough to transform Sand, Coal Nodes or blocks of Hardened Lava * when any flammable material or block is hit by Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls that can even burn Corrupted Leaves and Corrupted Wood as well as transform Sand, Coal Nodes and Hardened Lava * when flammable material is hit by the fire breath of Shrewdshrews in warm to hot biomes The fiery attacks of Warmworms, Hot Feet and similar Creatures cannot set flammable material on fire though, their fire DOT will only affect Creatures and player characters. Shrewdshrews on the other hand are definitely able to set flammable material on fire with their fire breath, which can be really dangerous in hot areas of Savannahs, since it is easily possible for flames to spread in such environments. Stopping spreading fire and disabling Fire Bombs A raging fire in the game world can be stopped by claiming an area and making sure that the advanced claim option "Fire Sim Enabled" is deactivated (no check mark), which is the default setting. Fire spreading can also be deactivated for the whole game world by the according world's owner by activating the basic world setting "Disable Fire Spread" (deactivated with no check mark by default). Please note that Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls also won't set anything on fire when the "fire spreading" option is disabled on a claim and/or on the game world (claim options always override world options). These Explosives will still be able to melt Ice and Snow as well as to transform certain materials like Coal Nodes, Sand and Hardened Lava. '7.' in the form of burning damage that is dealt to Creatures or player characters When Creatures are set on fire, like by touching spreading fire in the game world, stepping into liquid Lava or falling prey to the heat gauge, they will usually be hurt by it over time and will eventually (rather quickly) be killed by it. Only a few Creatures are immune to fire, especially Warmworms and Hot Feet. Both can deal fire damage over time themselves - to player characters. Shrewdshrews can spit fire as well. Their attacks can even set flammable material on fire, and they will also deal burning damage over time to player characters. Player characters can be set on fire and will then take burning damage over time for 50 health points per second under certain circumstances. Player characters and Creatures can be set on fire by/after: * being hit with Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls and the like, * by/after being hit by occasional fiery attacks of Warmworms, Wraithworms, W'urm, Shrewdshrews, Hot Feet and similar Creatures, * by/after touching raging fire in the game world, * by/after touching liquid Lava, * by being exposed to the heat of the Lava layer and/or hot rocks like Hardened Lava for so long that the heat gauge is completely filled with orange-red color, * by the heat gauge that slowly rises when player characters or Creatures are exposed to the heat of the Lava layer and/or to hot rocks like Hardened Lava, or even only to torches or crafted objects with open flames (takes much longer), but also possibly to the rather moderate heat of biomes like Ocean shores, Savannahs or Jungles (which takes a really long time) until the heat gauge in the bottom right corner of the screen is completely filled with orange-red color and will start to deal burning damage over time (DOT) If your player character is on fire, you will see flames on the bottom of your ingame screen overlaying the scenery as a background to the quickbar, stamina bar and health bar. If you hide the HUD, it's possible that you won't see the flames anymore. When standing still and switching to 3rd person view, you can see your player character being enveloped in flames. Flames will usually deal burning damage over time (DOT) that lasts for 3 seconds and reduces 50 health points per second. Even after escaping the source of flames, the fire damage will last for two or more additional reductions of 50 points health damage each, as long as the flames on the bottom of the screen keep on burning and the fire damage symbol in the left bottom corner (flame icon) lasts. Protection against fire damage To protect your player character from taking fire damage, several types of Food can be cooked with liquid Lava as an ingredient. Some will grant Fire Resistance, others will even reverse the burning damage over time into healing: Blazing Bread grants +100 Max. Health and 50% Fire Resistance, can be made from 4x Wheat and 1 unit of liquid Lava Blazing Soup grants +150 Max. Health and 50% Fire Resistance, can be made from 2 units of liquid Lava + 4 Turnips or Lettuces + 3 Turnips or Lettuces, Melons, Mushrooms of any kind, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky Blazing Sandwich grants +200 Max. Health, Inverses Fire Damage, can be made from 2 Blazing Breads + 3x Turnip/Lettuce + 3 Turnips or Lettuces, Melons, Mushrooms of any kind, Blizzard Chizzard Eggs or Questionable Jerky Blazing Pie grants +150 Max. Health, Inverses Fire Damage, can be made from 2x Wheat + 1 Chizzard Egg or Blizzard Chizzard Egg + 1 unit of liquid Lava + 3 Turnips or Lettuces or Mushrooms or Chizzard Eggs To reduce and eventually eliminate the heat gauge in hot biomes like the Lava layer, you can take Snow Blowers with you, place them and step on them to cool down. You can consume Fire Resistance Potions to get rid of the heat gauge as well. These Potions will also reduce the damage over time taken by fire damage attacks or liquid Lava for the duration of 10 minutes by half. Category:Gameplay Category:Hot